The present disclosure relates to the analysis of materials, and in particular to techniques for the efficient data collection of the local states of a material.
Materials science deals with the fundamental properties and characteristics of materials. For instance, the field of materials science often attempts to explore the relationship between the structure of materials at atomic or molecular scales (i.e., microstructure), as well as the macroscopic properties of such materials. By studying how different processes affect materials, and by studying how such materials perform under different conditions, an understanding of the limitations and capabilities of materials can be identified and predicted.